clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Louigeman
Put messages below. Anyone gonna give me a message? esimo laka esimo laka Hi-ya. Hi Louigeman --Squidalator! W00T! Privacy Policy Hi there. In one of your blog posts, you revealed your age and birthday. This is against our Privacy policy and the blog posts were deleted. I'm here to remind you that if you reveal your age again, you may be infinitely blocked as you are violating the Wikia Terms of Use. Please refrain from revealing your age again. Thanks. --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 14:27, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :I found it in your contributions. --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 20:44, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :No it was a post on a blog about Club Penguin going Educational. I deleted it to for privacy reasons. --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 20:50, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Obviously you can't see it if I deleted it. Anyway, on another topic, please fix your signature so it follows the Signature policy. If you want to know how to do this, click here. --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 12:41, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Gary's CP News Hey Louigeman! Well, about the Adventures of Gary and Chill in my newspaper... I came up with the idea, and my dad watches me edit this wiki, so, he knows about lots of mah freinds (Hat Pop, Sharkbate, Hal, Alxeedo, Ben, etc.) and he helps me with deciding what user will be in the story. I'll ask him if your a option to be in the story.. If he says no, then, you'll make a breif cameo, is that okay? --[[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Wanna talk? • 13:10, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Stop! The Adventures of Louigeman is a copy of The Adventures of Gary and Chill. Not to be rude and all and I know that I inspired you, but, it's getting annoying that your coping all my stuff in Gary's CP News. So please stop. [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'GGD']] Curse you Perry the Platy- Wait, is that Love Handel? 20:07, August 10, 2010 (UTC) RE: Sure! --[[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'GGD']] Curse you Perry the Platy- Wait, is that Love Handel? 20:53, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Final Warning This is your final warning. Stop advertising your blog and/or asking people to visit it. The next time you do this, you will be blocked. --Alxeedo TALK 03:07, August 15, 2010 (UTC) RE: RE: Final Warning It doesn't matter, you cannot advertise, check this policy. To do that, type this code. Fill in "Link" with what you're linking to. Link. Hope that helps. Bye! --Alxeedo TALK 03:39, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Do not spam Hal's talk [[User:Ben 100022|''' No you can't catch ]] [[User talk:Ben 100022| ''' me with a Sea ]] [[User:Ben 100022/Page101|'Shanty! ']] User Page Violation It seems you have edited your user page 6''' times in one day. You are only allowed to edit it '''5 times a day! --[[User:Ben 100022|''' No you can't catch ]] [[User talk:Ben 100022| ''' me with a Sea ]] [[User:Ben 100022/Page101|'Shanty! ']] 06:11, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Fail! You didn't create wiki stamps, and they have been out for two days. I CREATED THEM YOU FAILURE. --[[User:Ben 100022|''' No you can't catch ]] [[User talk:Ben 100022| ''' me with a Sea ]] [[User:Ben 100022/Page101|'Shanty! ']] 06:41, August 15, 2010 (UTC) --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Talk']] • 12:43, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Meanie I thought we were freinds! Guess not. See ya later, Louigemean. [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'GGD']] Curse you Perry the Platy- Wait, is that Love Handel? 11:26, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Sorry You've only made three main edits! You signed up at this wiki to help it and make it better. You can do it by editing mainspace. This is not Facebook! You can see what the What Club Penguin Wiki is not by clicking here. It's not meant for social networking. You need to get your userpage percentage below 40% and then your userpage will be unprotected. We have protected your userpage so you focus on mainspace editing. If you urgently need to change something on your user page, just message me or another admin so they can quickly unprotect it for you. --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Talk']] • 20:18, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Block If you continue making pointless blogs and spamming on blogs again, I will block you for a week. --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Talk']] • 14:58, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Mariowiki Wikis exist out of Wikia, such as Wikipedia! They require separate accounts, but you can use the same username that you did in Wikia. --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Talk']] • 20:25, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Heeeeeh! Heeeeeh!-L